


[Vid] Work Bitch

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Adios Sabata (1972)
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Western, italian western, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: now get to work, bitch





	[Vid] Work Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on April 12th 2015 on lj and dw. I'm slowly moving all my vids over here as well.
> 
> Original notes: I recently rewatched some movies I loved as a kid like Westworld and Magnificent Seven and I realized someting I didn't realize as a kid: Yul Brynner is HOT! So, I was overjoyed to find he had starred in an Italien western and a wonderful and perfect one at that. All the style and ridiculous action and absurd elements!! I just had to vid it. I hope you'll enjoy!

**music:** work bitch by Britney Spears

 

If the embed won't work, you can watch it [here](https://vimeo.com/124739140) on vimeo.

 **password:** workitout

 

Original entry [here on lj](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/83610.html) and [here on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/76576.html).

 

Kudos and comments are loved!


End file.
